


Something Small

by Veronica_Stone



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Stone/pseuds/Veronica_Stone
Summary: A teeny tiny thing that could be part of a bigger thing.
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 16





	Something Small

Francesco was missing and no matter what everyone said, it was a problem. Giuliano had asked everyone he could think of who should have seen the youngest Pazzi son, but to no avail. Francesco was notorious for never missing a day of work or even being late for a casual appointment. 

‘Lorenzo is going to kill me,’ Giuliano thought. His older brother had left him with a clap on the shoulder and one instruction: to keep an eye on Francesco. Being unable to account for said Pazzi’s whereabouts these past two days was definitely not what one would call keeping an eye on him. 

All this brought the blond Medici to the Palazzo di Pazzi at 2 in the afternoon, banging on the wrought iron gated door. ’Sweet Jesus, somebody answer,’ he thought. At long last, the door opened revealing a tall dark and brooding (must these Pazzis ALWAYS be brooding?) manservant. He sneered down at Giuliano.

‘What?’

Giuliano ignored his brusqueness, focusing on his mission. ‘Where is Signior Pazzi?’

The hulking man sniffed. ‘He is indisposed.’ Giuliano thrust his shoulder into the door when the man attempted to close it.  
‘What does that mean? Where is Francesco?’

The brute stared down at Giuliano then back into the manor, then back to Giuliano. ‘He has taken ill and has been on bed rest for the past few days.’ Giuliano paled at that and attempted to enter the hall. 

‘Let me see him.’

He was forced back out abruptly. ‘That is not wise Signior. The doctor has issued orders that no one shall see Signior Pazzi while he is in this state in order to keep the disease from spreading.’

Giuliano paled even more. This was not good.  
‘I have direct orders from my brother, Lorenzo de Medici to report the whereabouts of Signor Pazzi and see that he is well provided for. I shall see him immediately.’ With that, Giuliano burst through the entrance and into the hall, making for the grand staircase. 

‘Francesco!’ No answer came and Giuliano took to opening every door in the grand hall until he came across the quarters of the lone occupant. He paused at the door. 

‘Francesco.’

The youngest Pazzi was pale as a sheet and frailer then Giuliano had ever seen him. His sculpted cheekbones that he'd heard Lorenzo wax poetic about so often now stood out in stark contrast to his hollow cheeks and dark circles hung below his eyes. The once broad chest (Lorenzo's words, not his) was sunken in and haltingly moved as its master struggled to breathe. 

Giuliano rushed to the bed and sat down beside the frail body, placing his hand on the man’s hollow cheek. Francesco stirred.

‘Lorenzo?’ 

The weak voice broke Giuliano’s heart. This was not the strong willed and proud Pazzi he was used to and it wouldn’t do. 

’Sorry to disappoint,’ he responded lightly. ‘Lorenzo is still in the Orient, but I’m assigned to stand in until he returns.’ 

The skin under his hand burned while a chill wracked the body of the sick man. And was it just him or did Francesco look worse than he did when he arrived two minutes ago? 

Giuliano turned to the maid that had appeared in the doorway. ‘You there! Fetch Doctor Sambrini and bring him here at once. ‘ The girl nodded and fled as quickly as she’d appeared. 

Giuliano acted quickly when another chill wracked Francesco’s body, shaking the bed. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you until Lorenzo returns.’ Thinking back on something he'd learned during a late night romp with a village girl in Tuscany (whose knowledge of the outdoors and human body saved them from freezing to death in the middle of the woods when they were lost and no, Giuliano, think only of the science), Giuliano quickly shed his outer clothing and climbed into the bed, pulling Francesco close so that his back was flush against his chest. Giuliano suppressed his own reaction to the burning body he now had tucked against him and instead began rubbing soothing circles on Francesco’s abdomen and chest. 

‘Just hang on for a little longer. I promise, we’ll have you well soon. Just please hold on.’ Another brutal shiver was his answer and Giuliano squeezed Francesco tighter.

He'd deny it in the morning, but the thought of losing Francesco Pazzi scared Giuliano more than he ever thought. And that realization in and of itself was terrifying. 

And in one last attempt to comfort (though whether it was Francesco or himself he was comforting, he would never admit), Giuliano pressed a light kiss behind Francesco’s ear, all the while silently praying that God would spare the object of his brother’s happiness.


End file.
